The present disclosure relates to an image capturing device having an optical module for capturing an image, at least one sensor module for generating image signals for the captured image, a data processing module for generating image data for the captured image on the basis of the generated image signals, a display device for displaying the captured image on the basis of the generated image data, and an assigned memory unit for storing the generated image data, wherein the data processing module has a marking unit for optically marking at least one image position in the displayed image on the display device.
Such image capturing devices, which are configured for example as digital cameras and, for focusing on selectable image regions of an image captured via an assigned optical module, enable optical marking of said image regions, are known from the prior art. Here, a respectively selected region is optically marked for example by a rectangle enclosing said region, and the assigned optical module is actuated to set the focus of the captured image to this selected region.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that such optical marking is available only up to a corresponding triggering of the digital camera, and is subsequently discarded. As a result, by way of example a further image captured subsequently for the selected region, for example an enlarged detail view, may not be able to be assigned to the selected region of the previously captured image, which illustrates for example an overview image.